


Take It From Me

by impilii



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Betrayal, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Piercings, Nonconathon Treat, Object Insertion, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilii/pseuds/impilii
Summary: A kiss on the second day fulfills the deal. Ursula keeps Ariel’s voice, and Ariel keeps her legs. Eric is a prince, and he keeps the rest.





	Take It From Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentaclekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclekitten/gifts).



Under the glowing light of every candle she had been able to find, Ariel surveyed her new collection with pride. The folded paper bird Eric had bought for her at the market, the full set of dinglehoppers she’d slipped from the table at dinner, the shiny blue hair ribbon she’d been so worried she had ruined. “Don’t you worry, hon, it’s just a spot of water,” the maid had reassured her. “Hang it by the fire and it’ll dry quick as anything.” 

Ariel had watched, fascinated, as drop by drop the dark fabric lightened back to the color of the sky, shiny once more. Now she rubbed the wide band against her cheek, then draped it across her shoulders, relishing the sweep of the silky fabric over her newly soft skin. It was her favorite bit of the new things she’d been given to wear, along with the body-hugging chemise of the same material. 

She’d laid her purple clamshells with her other treasures after the maid had looked at them askance. “I don’t know where you’re from, miss, but here, a nice young lady is expected to wear a chemise under her gown, not a set of seashells.”

It was just as well, she thought, considering herself in the mirror. She might not even fit back into them. When she ran her hands up the silky material to her chest, her new breasts nearly filled her cupped hands when before they’d only had the barest hint of a curve. She liked the line of them under the white silk, the gentle roundness above her ribs. They looked human, like the ones on the other women around the castle, though they were still a little smaller, and Ariel had the sense that they might somehow be a little different. 

The maid had eyed her piercings with suspicion, the lovely shaved shark tooth pins with their dangling pearls on either end. “I don’t suppose those come out,” she had said, and sighed when Ariel shook her head vigorously. Her fingers had brushed against Ariel’s nipples and made them perk up. “They’re so purple, like bruises! It doesn’t hurt?” Ariel had just smiled, though, quite truthfully, everything felt a little more tender in her new body.

Her nipples were just visible under the silk, faint pools of shadow. Her hair gleamed in the candlelight, setting off the blue ribbon nicely. She carefully folded up the ribbon and put it back on the little table. She passed her hand over one of the candles, then, more daringly, through it. The flame licked smoothly around her fingers—like the silk, but warmer. She giggled, and did it again.

Behind her, the door to the hallway opened and revealed a dark silhouette wearing a shirt and trousers.

 _Eric!_ she tried to say as she spun toward him and nearly knocked over the chair.

“Hey!” he laughed. “I didn’t mean to startle you, I just… uh…” He trailed off, staring at her. She preened in her silk slip for a moment before remembering that land women had to wear so many clothes she couldn’t even keep track of all the words for them. Petticoat, gown, apron, skirt. She had no idea where to find any of those, so she just wrapped her hair around her bare shoulders and scurried for a bedsheet.

“I just couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he finished, wide eyes sliding down her body and back up. He closed the distance between them and grasped her hands. “I meant to do this earlier, and I couldn’t fall asleep thinking about how I might miss my chance.” 

He lowered his lips to hers. One heartbeat later, golden sparks swirled around them, soaking into Ariel’s legs, and the faint melody of her voice rang through the air. 

They both gasped at the same time. “What is this?” Eric let her go, looking around in wonder. “That sounded like—“ 

_Me!_ Ariel tried to shout, but her voice was still gone. 

“You?” he asked. “The girl was you! Only, you weren’t a girl!”

She nodded, thrilled.

“It’s some kind of magic?”

She nodded again, gesturing from her throat to her legs. He was so close to having it figured out.

“You lost your voice,” he said slowly. “And got legs. You got them for me.”

 _For us! So I could come on land and learn about the people and we could be together!_ she said, but he wasn’t watching her lips. He slid the sheet off her shoulders and let his eyes wander back down her body.

“Wow,” he breathed. “That’s amazing. No wonder there’s so much stuff you’re so surprised by.” His blue eyes flicked back up, and around the room quickly before he grinned at her. “And no wonder you’re so obsessed with fire.” He laughed, and she wanted to laugh too, she thought. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” His hands settled on her hips and squeezed. “Would you like that?”

His firm grip made a little flipflop in her stomach, like nervousness. _I’d like that, Eric,_ she mouthed, but his eyes still weren’t on her face. His hand travelled up her slip, following the same path her own hands had travelled earlier. He circled one thumb around her nipple, tugging on the piercing through the fabric.

“God, I thought I saw these earlier through your dress when it was wet, but I told myself I had to be imagining it.” He tugged the top of the slip down, revealing one of her breasts. The pearls in her piercing gleamed on either side of her purple nipple as he rolled it between his fingers. “I mean, real girls don’t have these. Nice ones don’t, anyhow.”

That stung a little, the comment, and the way he was pulling on her nipple. _Ouch!_ she tried to say, and jerked backwards.

“What?” he looked up, startled. “Oh, sorry, too hard? Let me kiss it better.” He bent down and licked across her nipple before she could try to say anything. It was soothing for a moment, until he started in with his teeth, nibbling and then biting. 

She pushed his head away with both hands, and turned his face towards hers. _No,_ she mouthed, as clearly as she could. _That hurts._

“Really?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. 

_Yes._ Was that strange? she wondered. Did most humans enjoy it, sharp teeth on their soft, tender skin? She liked her new body, but she couldn’t imagine it enduring the abrasions of rock and wave the way her old skin had. But humans swam, too, even for pleasure sometimes. Perhaps pain was more normal for them. _Don’t do it anymore_ , she said anyhow, even if it was strange. 

“Alright.” He smiled and kissed her on the lips. “I won’t do more.” He guided them over to sit on the bed. “Hey, maybe we can play a game,” he said. “You teach me something, and I’ll teach you something.”

Ariel shrugged her assent. 

He leaned over, resting his head on his hand. “So I want to know what mermaids are like,” he said. “But obviously you can’t tell me that easily. How about I ask you questions, like, yes or no, until you’re bored. And then I’ll teach you about something in the room.”

Ariel nodded. 

She did have a family, she communicated to him. Lots of them. Yes, they were all merpeople, no, they couldn’t switch back and forth. “Just you?” he asked. She shook her head, motioned to her throat and held up a finger. “Oh, just once?”

She nodded.

“Wow.” He paused. “So, what’s that like, having a whole new body?” 

She shook her head.

“It’s not? Not what? Not good?”

 _New_ , she mouthed. _It’s not all new_.

Eric’s lips curled up. “Oh really? So which parts are new? Here, I’ll point, and you shake your head yes or no.” 

He pointed to her head. “New?” She laughed soundlessly and shook it. 

“No? Alright, what about these?” He wrapped his hands around her wrists, then interlaced their fingers. 

_No._

He ran his hands up to her shoulders. “These?” The straps of her chemise fell to the side. She shook her head, and the chemise slid further down her body. “What about these?” he asked, both of his hands landing on her breasts, but gently this time. She started to shake her head, then thought about it for a moment, and waggled her hand back and forth. 

“What does that mean? Sort of?” 

She nodded, and his brow wrinkled. “How?” he asked. She made a hand motion, and Eric laughed again. “Oh, bigger?” He slid a little closer and jiggled them. “Well, that’s nice for me. Any less and there’d be nothing there to hold onto.” 

Heat stung Ariel’s cheeks. She leaned back, and reached for the the straps to tug her slip back up. Somehow they managed to slip off her arms completely instead. 

“Don’t blush,” he said, tugging the slip down. “You’re beautiful, just how I like it.” He tweaked her piercings lightly, then trailed his fingers further down her stomach, dipping into her belly button. “What about this, new?”

She shook her head. He paused, a contemplative look on his face. “Huh.” 

His hands skimmed all the way down to her feet, which were suddenly in the air in his firm grasp. “Now these I know for sure are new.” He wiggled her toes and she tried to squirm away from the sudden onslaught. “Ticklish?” 

It wasn’t pain or pleasure, just sensation, but there was too much of it. She kicked out and accidentally struck him in the chin. 

“Whoa, not nice,” he said, a frown curling across his forehead. “The face is really sensitive. I wouldn’t ever hit you there.” 

_Sorry!_

“It’s really rude to kick someone, you know. I mean, I guess you might not know. But it is.”

 _I didn’t mean to!_ Ariel’s heart was pounding.

“I forgive you,” he said, releasing the tight grip on her ankles and stroking up toward her knees with soothing circles. “How about these?”

_New._

His hands pushed past her knees, up under the silky skirt, up her thighs. “Still new, right?” 

She jerked a nod. 

“These gorgeous new legs, that you got just for me,” he murmured almost to himself.

 _Not just for you_ , she objected. _For me too_. 

It felt like too much, having someone else’s hands on the body parts that even she wasn’t yet familiar with. She’d spent the last evening running her hands up and down the legs, wiggling the ankles and toes, so pleased to have everything she’d dreamed about—and more that she hadn’t. The space between her legs was warm and wet, like salt and sea, nothing like she’d ever thought about or had before. It put her in mind of dolphins, and made her blush to think about all the things that dolphins did together. Last night, she’d pulled her hands away and rubbed the tops of her thighs until her thoughts and the heat had settled.

Eric’s fingers approaching there made her blush as well, and he didn’t stop at her thighs. “What about this? New?” 

She jerked away but his hands followed, pushing the slip to bunch around her hips and revealing the new hinges of her body to the light.

“Did you have one of these before?” he asked, pushing her legs apart. Two fingers slid inside her and hooked. Her hips were dragged back towards him like a fish on a line. “Underneath scales or something?”

She shook her head again. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you all about it. You’ve got a nice one, you know. A pretty new pussy, all ready for me.” He smiled and stroked his fingers inside her. 

She didn’t smile back. 

His smile turned a little rueful. “Bored already, huh?” 

He slipped his fingers out and then patted her between the legs three times, hard, like she’d seen him pat his carriage horse. It hurt.

She would have yelped if she could. She pressed her legs together and pictured a protective set of scales wrapping around them.

“That hurt?” He pushed her knees back open and rubbed her there gently before slapping again. “I think you must be overly sensitive since your body is so new. We should really try to get you used to normal sensations.”

She wanted to be human, but not like this. _My turn. Now you answer_ , she mouthed, pulling her chemise up and tucking the skirt around her.

“Sure, that’s fair,” Eric said. “What do you want to know?”

He was patient as she paraded them around the room, listing the name of everything she pointed at. _Window, curtains, armchair, footstool, armoire, fireplace, writing desk, quill pen, inkwell, music box, hairbrush, vanity._

He watched her mouth the words. “You’ve got such lovely lips.”

He stopped at her treasures and picked up her ribbon, holding it up against her face and dangling the other end down her chest. “Just let me—“ He pulled both her breasts out the top of her nightgown and sighed with his fingers on her nipples. He twisted the sharktooth pins until they were nearly upside down. “Blue really is your color. I don’t even know what to call these, maybe indigo?” 

Ariel cast around for a distraction. _What’s this?_ she pointed at the candle on the desk, now half as tall as it had been earlier.

“Well, that’s a candle,” Eric said, twisting her piercings the other direction. “It’s made of wax, and it’s got a wick and a flame. They’re used for a lot of things. Light, heat, decoration.” He shot a sly glance at her. “Pleasure.” 

Ariel bit her lip. He tugged her towards him by the nipples. “You know, when humans are in love, we say we’re burning with it. On fire with love. Do you know what that feels like?” 

Ariel went to shake her head, then stopped. She was in love with Eric, wasn’t she? That was why the kiss had worked, why she had legs, why she was here at all. _I love you, Eric,_ she mouthed.

“I love you too,” he said and kissed her, arms wrapping all the way around her. Her chemise slipped down to the floor. He breathed heavily into the space between them. “I’ll show you.” 

He carried her to the bed as if she were weightless and pushed her back against the headboard. “Stay put.” She combed her hair to the front, trying to cover herself while he grabbed a candleholder and brought it over to the bedside table.

“No, no, that won’t work!” His voice was chiding as he slid his hands through her hair and drew it up and back with the ribbon. Ariel fidgeted, her hands twisting in her lap. “Actually,” he said, and grabbed her wrists, planting them by her head. “This will keep everything out of the way.” He wrapped the band of ribbon around them tightly, and fastened them to the wooden post at the corner of the bed. It yanked on her hair as well as her wrists, and it certainly didn’t feel as soft as it had earlier. 

Eric settled between her legs. “Nice,” he said, picking one up and bending it over his shoulder. 

_I don’t like this, Eric_ , she said, but he wasn’t watching.

“So this is a candle,” he said, white tapered column glowing in his hand. “At the top is the flame. It can feel nice, or…” He brought it closer to her inner thigh until she thought it might melt her skin right off, “It can hurt a little. Like love.”

“And that’s just the flame,” he continued. “The wax is fun too.” He pulled it away, then tilted the candle over her stomach. Droplets of pain splashed down over her, and she jerked against him. 

“Hey, easy with the kicking, remember?” 

_It hurts!_ she said.

He rubbed a hand over her skin where the wax had landed and dried to a pearlescent white. “Does it still hurt? Or does that feel nice?” She shifted uncertainly. It was true that it didn’t hurt anymore. “I’ll just keep going for a little until your skin figures it out. This is going to look so nice next to those pearls.”

He splattered candlewax all over her torso until the drops were done, then blew the candle out. The agony skittering across her skin faded away. Ariel unbowed her spine and relaxed back onto the mattress. They could be done now, surely. Maybe they could kiss again instead. 

_Done?_ she mouthed. Eric rubbed his hand down the center of her chest, all the way down to her pussy. 

“Don’t you want to learn what else candles are good for?” He drove the butt of the candle into her and thrust it in and out. “Now that’s pretty,” he said, and grabbed another candle off the sidetable. 

_No!_

“You should feel it all over,” he said, dripping wax down her raised leg. It burned like a thousand jellyfish stings. “It’ll help you acclimatize.” When the candle stopped dripping, that one went into her as well. He pushed and pulled them in opposite directions. “You’ll like this,” he said. “All human women like this.” She cast a desperate look at the three remaining candles. He couldn’t mean to use them all. 

He followed her eye line. “You want another already?”

She shook her head frantically. 

“You don’t have to play coy with me,” he said and slapped her pussy again. “It’s okay to want things.” 

_No, no, no,_ she repeated over and over, but no sound came out, and he didn’t look while he worked another candle into her. She thought it might split her open, and then she thought the same with the fourth. Her chest felt tight. Breath was wheezing out of her, a whistling rattle that got faster and faster. _No, no, no, no._

He moved up her body and placed his hand over her mouth. “Gosh, for a girl with no voice you sure are a loud little thing, aren’t you?” 

She trembled, spots swimming in her field of vision. Blackness rose to catch her, a tidal wave of unconsciousness.

*

She blinked awake to the sensation of emptiness. “There you are.” Eric smiled down at her. His chest was bare, and his bottom half too, when she looked. A prick stood up from between his legs, just like a dolphin. “Was it too much? It was, wasn’t it, for your first time.” Eric kissed her open mouth. “I’m sorry. I’ll go slower, I promise.” he said. 

Ariel shook, still dazed. His fingers dipped back inside. “You’ll get used to it. One of these days I’ll put my whole hand in you, and you’ll feel nothing but pleasure.” 

_No,_ she mouthed again, though it felt like a nonsense syllable. 

He looked hurt. “Well, maybe not for a while. I guess we should have started with the basics. But I promise, I’ll show you how much I love you now, and tomorrow, and every day till death do us part.” 

Ariel let out a soundless protest as he slipped his prick inside her. “I can’t believe I got so lucky,” he panted in her ear. “You’re the girl of my dreams.” 

Her legs flexed against the bed. Saltwater tracked down her cheeks and seeped into her mouth.

It tasted like home.


End file.
